world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
050214doirryspor
01:58 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:58 -- 01:58 GA: hey, whats up? 01:59 GT: ~The horrifically bright light of my grvbtop'ʃ ʃcreen.~ 01:59 GA: turn down the brightness then? 01:59 GA: wanted to chat a bit about a few things 02:00 GA: like: you said you had a magic wand! can i have the code? 02:00 GT: ~Oh, right, yeʃ, one moment. ~ 02:00 GA: thanks 02:00 GA: do you have a wandkind too? 02:01 GA: or was that one of those magical times where you forget you even have a specibus and you can use another weapon 02:01 GT: ~Poʃʃibly?~ 02:01 GT: ~Vrgh, my head hvrtʃ too mvch to think abovt thiʃ.~ 02:02 GT: ~Or mvch of anything elʃe, really.~ 02:02 GA: oh, yeah, hows your flu? 02:02 GT: ~Terrible.~ 02:02 GA: that sucks 02:03 GT: ~I don't think I've felt thiʃ vtterly miʃerable ʃince I came down with ich after ʃwimming in a partcvlarly mvrky lake.~ 02:03 GA: what are you doing swiming in murky lakes? jeeeez 02:04 GT: ~I waʃ 3, and the ocean waʃ a ʃcary place.~ 02:04 GT: ~Needleʃʃ to ʃay, I learned my leʃʃon.~ 02:04 GA: id send you some stuff humans used to help themselves feel better with when they had the flu, but im a bit away from home 02:05 GA: oh, i can send you some codes though, in exchange for your wand code 02:05 GT: ~What ʃort of codeʃ?~ 02:05 GA: lets see... amber, thorns, kikate's katana, a paper sword made of porn i found in a dump, a rubber chicken i found in a dump... 02:06 GA: hallucinogenic bomb? electric blanket? everclear? 02:06 GT: ~I'd like the katana, if yov can ʃpare it. The electric blanket alʃo ʃovndʃ qvite nice.~ 02:06 GA: i can give you any codes ya need bud, not like it takes away from me 02:07 GT: ~...Oh, right.~ 02:07 GA: also be careful with the blanket because if you turn it too high you become toast 02:07 GA: and dont use it underwater 02:07 GT: ~I'm natvrally cold-blooded dve to my poʃition on the hemoʃpectrvm, not to worry.~ 02:08 GA: we need to do some science later with xrays and chemicals and stuff because of that thing you just said but thatll happen later 02:08 GA: (cold blooded??? holy shit!) 02:08 GA: anyway here 02:08 GT: ~Yov do know Libby haʃ a commvnal laboratory in the aʃtrolabe, right?~ 02:09 -- galactoidArrival GA sends an assortment of codes for: Kikate's Katana, Hallucinogenic Bomb, Electroblanket, Everclear, and a picture of Hephaestus' dong. -- 02:09 GA: really? 02:09 GA: i saw a lab in the tower too but nothing in it worked as far as i could tell 02:09 GA: there were some pointy gun things that looked like what null had that one time 02:09 GT: ~Maenam and I fooled arovnd in it for a while. We cavʃed a ʃmall exploʃion, if I recall.~ 02:09 GA: probably for drugs 02:10 GA: hahah wow 02:10 GA: i was considering hacking the computers in the lab but then i stopped being a dumbass 02:10 GT: ~Where waʃ thiʃ lab? I don't recall ʃeeing ʃtimʃ in the one I viʃited.~ 02:11 GA: well there was a big lab, and libby had said there was another lab im not allowed in, so i went to the big lab and there were boxes of 'stims' or whatever and computers and locked alchemy equipment 02:11 GA: ooh, can i have the codes for the wand and any nice fashion you've got? 02:12 GT: ~Right, one moment. I feel a covghing fit coming onajov;~ 02:12 GA: hahah take your time, dw 02:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sends the codes for the Sharp Suit, Fetching Female Attire, and Magic Wand after a slight pause -- 02:14 GA: cool beans, ill check these out next alchemiter 02:14 GA: also, just an unrelated question: do trolls have committed relationships? 02:14 GA: because if not, it would explain a loooot 02:16 GT: ~Yeʃ, vʃvally trollʃ chooʃe a qvadrantmate and remain with that one vnleʃʃ they are cvlled.~ 02:16 GT: ~Or vacillate, bvt that'ʃ a different matter all together.~ 02:16 GT: ~Why?~ 02:16 GA: hm, alright 02:16 GA: well, uh 02:17 GA: no offence, but none of your relationships ever seem to last more than like two months unless its with the twinks 02:17 GA: whereas the two human/human relationships have been steady since the beginning 02:18 GA: hell even kitkat was a strong ship 02:19 GT: ~Yov have to keep in mind that we trollʃ are an aggreʃʃive ʃpecieʃ by natvre. Theʃe anger iʃʃveʃ increaʃe aʃ one goeʃ fvrther vp the ʃpectrvm.~ 02:19 GA: maenam didnt seem very angry 02:19 GA: in fact, we're making fashion for each other 02:20 GT: ~Maenam iʃ an vnprecedented exception. The Condeʃce iʃ a mvch more accvrate example of a typical tyrian-blooded troll.~ 02:20 GA: oh, okay 02:20 GT: ~ʃhe iʃ the only other example, to be fair, bvt the fact remainʃ that ʃhe iʃ not the peacefvl ʃort.~ 02:21 GA: honestly i dont know anything about the order of the hemospectrum? except that you would have 'severe hesitation' before culling a close companion for being off of it 02:22 GT: ~...The blood that rvnʃ throvgh my veinʃ iʃ ʃecond only to Maenam'ʃ in termʃ of hemoʃtatvʃ.~ 02:22 GA: hahah cool youre royalty then? 02:22 GA: can i have your autograph 02:23 GT: ~I'm not the only one of my blood color, yov know. It'ʃ really more of a race-baʃed ʃvpremacy in my caʃe, actvally.~ 02:23 GA: that sounds a lot like something hitler would say 02:24 GT: ~ʃeadwellerʃ are alwayʃ regarded aʃ higher than land-dwelling trollʃ, regardleʃʃ of blood color.~ 02:24 GT: ~It'ʃ been that way ʃince before anyone can remember, really.~ 02:24 GA: weird 02:25 GA: when we finish this game we have some serious history and science and shit to chat about 02:25 GA: itll take like 5 years to learn all of this 02:25 GT: ~Well, we've already been going at it for ʃeveral monthʃ. Goodneʃʃ knowʃ we're not abovt to ʃtop any time ʃoon.~ 02:26 GA: heheheh true 02:26 GA: anyway, good luck with your flu, youll feel better soon probably! 02:26 GA: see ya 'round! 02:26 GT: ~I highly dovbt it, bvt all right.~ 02:26 GT: ~Talk to yov later, Doir.~ 02:27 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:27 --